wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:8CFD:9BB1:A034:6F75-20190612024608
"I don't want to go," Moon murmured. Secretkeeper hugged her. "Sweetie, you know I can't homeschool you anymore. I know that Pyrrhia is a little different than Portland, but you're going to be fine." Well, I hope you will, my weird little diamond. "I'm not a weird little diamond!" "Shhh." Secretkeeper looked around and lowered her voice. "You need to stop doing that. Nobody can know about your curse." "It's not a curse," Moon grumbled, folding her arms. And people do know, she added in her head. "Just---try and make friends, ok? I'll see you soon." Secretkeeper walked back towards the car. "But I---" "Bye, Moonbud!" Secretkeeper called, waving goodbye. "I'll see you after school!" "But I do have friends," Moon said as she drove off. Just not ones I've actually met. She sighed and sat down on the nearest bench, opening up her copy of Simon Vs. The Homo Sapiens Agenda. She'd gotten really attached to it ever since she first read it, and she figured it was a good "first-day-of-school" book to read. Sadly, the buses arrived just as she opened her book---which meant a torrent of voices crowded into her brain. "Well, so much for that," Moon sighed, closing it. She tucked her hair behind her ears and smoothed down her clothes. Just gotta try and make a good impress---'' "Oh my god, look at the new girl," one of the snobby-looking girls scoffed. "Who wears ''that much purple? And has anyone told her what a haircut is? 'Cause nobody has hair that long on purpose." Ok, yeah, that's not happening. (Winter POV) "Who spends twenty minutes in the bathroom?" Winter groaned, banging his head against the door. "Hailstorm, you're making me late!" "Use the other bathroom, brother dear," Icicle said, tapping on her phone. "He's going to be in there a while." "What could possibly be so important that---" Hailstorm yanked the door open, a frantic look on his face. "Guys, does my hair look ok? Please be honest." Winter squinted. "It looks perfectly fine. Now give me the bathroom." "This is serious! I haven't seen Jambu all summer, and I need to make a good impression!" "Big bro, trust me, when it's your friend that you're crushing on, no effort is the best," Winter assured him, sighing. "The messier you are, the cuter they'll think you are." "Winter, you and Qibli were in sixth grade and barely lasted a month. This is different! The person you date in senior year could be the person you marry, for God's sake! DO YOU REALIZE HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS?!" "Do you realize how ridiculous you sound?" Icicle muttered. Hailstorm buried his face in his hands and groaned. Winter shook his head. "I'm done. Bye, suckers." He grabbed his whitewashed jean jacket from the coat rack and slipped it over his ratty Green Day shirt. After a second thought, he doubled back. "Are my roots showing?" "Your hair's as icy as ever, don't worry," Icicle told him, glancing up from her phone. "I'll catch up with you later." Winter rolled his eyes and walked out the door, putting on his headphones as he did. He clicked his patented Special Occasions playlist and hit play. Believer by Imagine Dragons started. Perfect start. "First things first, I'ma say all the words inside my head / I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been," he sang along. "Oh, oooh oh / the way that things have been / oh, oooh oh..." (Peril POV) Fireproof jeans. Fireproof boots. Fireproof hoodie and handmade Good Omens shirt. And, of course, fireproof gloves. "All set," Peril muttered, pushing back her long, reddish-gold hair. "I'm ready to school by the horns." By all rights, she should be going into high school, but since her former foster mom, Scarlet, didn't teach her material higher than sixth grade, she wound up in seventh with the little kids. As if being Demon Girl wasn't bad enough. "Peril, you need to go soon," Ruby called from downstairs. "On it," she answered, picking up her backpack and guitar case. Blowing a kiss to her posters of Katniss Everdeen and Neil Gaiman, she swung downstairs and out the door. After practicing her walk to school for weeks, Peril gotten the lay of the land pretty well. Everyone already knew who she was, and she'd patented the walk so that anybody she'd run into would be ok with her. Or would at least refrain from chasing her with a cross and Bible. Looking at the street signs, Peril flipped her hood up. Better to blend in with the crowd than--- WHAM! "Oh my god I'm so so so so sorry about that," the kid she ran into yammered, backing up. "I promise. Please don't set me on fire." "I'm not gonna set you on fire," Peril grumbled, dusting herself off. The kid had black hair with a sea-green streak in the front, almond-shaped hazel eyes, olive skin, and a dark green T-shirt with a picture of Loki on it. "I wasn't looking where I was going, is all." His eyes fell on her T-shirt. "Is that Crowley? From Good Omens? By Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman?" "Uh... yes." Borderline surprised. Nobody her age---or younger---''ever'' got it. "Oh my god, that's one of my favorite books! I'm Turtle, by the way." He beamed. "Nice to meet you. See you later." Peril started walking away. "Hey, wait! Aren't you going to school?" Turtle called. She turned around. "Yeah. Jade Middle. And your point?" His smile got even bigger. "That's my school! Hey, now I can show you around! You'll love Kinkajou, and Qibli and Winter are awesome, too---" Peril held her hand up. "You're being willingly nice to me. Why?" "Anybody who plays guitar, reads Good Omens, and can cook food by touching it is someone I want to be friends with," Turtle declared. She stared at him, then shrugged. "Can't argue with that." (Turtle POV) Running into a possible psychopath wasn't exactly how Turtle thought his day would go, but it turned out for the better. Kinkajou was going to be so excited to have another girl in the group. "Here we are," he announced, spreading his arms. "Jade Middle School. The most awesome school ever, in my humble opinio---" "TURTLE!" A bright blur of pink and yellow slammed into him, laughing. "It's been forever since I've seen you! How've you been?" "H-hi, Kinkajou," Turtle stammered, blushing slightly. "Pretty good. Uh---this is Peril." Peril waved. "'Sup." Kinkajou waved back, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Hiiiiii! My name's Kinkajou, nice to meet you." She giggled slightly. With her big brown eyes, caramel skin, five-foot-four frame, and long, messy pink-and-yellow hair, Kinkajou clearly stood out in a crowd. She added to that by always wearing pastels, and there was always at least one peace sign incorparated into her outfits. Turtle had a huge crush on her, which was a bit of a problem. Not because it was hopeless, but because he couldn't work up the nerve to ask her out. Which was a surprise, as he was pretty open about most other things (i.e. being a nerd, being biromantic and demisexual, being slightly dyslexic). Crushes were apparently very different. "I'm back, nerds," Winter called, walking up to them. "Don't expect me to give out hugs." "Nerds? Says the co-writer of the current most popular Sherlock fanfiction on Wattpad," Turtle countered. "This is Peril, by the way. Peril, this is Winter." Winter did a double take. "The Peril? As in, sets-things-on-fire-by-touching-them Peril McQueen?" She shrugged. "That's me. Don't expect me to give out hugs," she added, smirking. He squinted slightly. "Good taste in books, going by the shirt... sassy... doesn't seem very psychopathic... I suppose you're tolerable. Unlike Rainbow Dash here." "You know my real name, Elsa," Kinkajou snorted, shoving him. (Qibli POV) Qibli pulled his dyed-sandy-blonde curls back in a ponytail as he surveyed the crowd. No sign of everyone... that kid's parents were getting divorced... still no sign... oh, there they were. And---wait, was that Peril? Awesome! "Hey, hey, hey, it's the Cookout Queen!" Qibli cheered, bounding over to them. "Decide to join our gang?" "Oh, are these your friends? That explains it," Peril said, fist-bumping him. "Explains what?" "Why Winter here just 'deduced' me. Not as well as you can, but still." Qibli's eyes widened, then he grinned. "Winter, my friend, you've been studying up!" "It's only because I spend way too much time with Qiblock Holmes," Winter grumbled, rolling his eyes. Turtle shook his head. "If you guys keep acting like this, you'll never get new boyfriends. Hey, Freckles." "Ok, first of all, don't call me Freckles. Second off, who's to say the next people we date won't be girls?" "The guys who spend an entire hour arguing over whether Benedict Cumberbatch or Andrew Scott was hotter when it's clearly Tom Hiddleston---" "Hey, we agreed with you on that one," Winter pointed out. Peril snorted. Kinkajou raised her hands. "All he's saying is that you're more likely to fall for guys. That's it." Qibli sighed. "Crushes take time to develop, you know. You don't fall for someone just like---" "Oh, hey, looks like I'm not the only new kid," Peril noted, pointing to a short, dark-haired girl in purple clutching a book. The girl looked up and straight at Qibli. Her eyes were emerald green, with tiny specks of silver inside them. They looked like constellations stretched across her irises. Qibli's face felt like it'd been set on fire. She's adorable. Winter leaned over. "What was that you were saying about crushes taking time?" "Oh---shut up, Elsa!" Qibli snapped. Peril grinned at Turtle. "What was that you were saying about those two falling for guys?" -------------------- The Jade Winglet is here! And Moonbli doth appear! In case you were wondering, Qibli is African-American, like Sunny and Thorn. Also, Peril used to live with Scarlet, but now she lives with Ruby and Cliff. She kind of struck me as a Neil Gaiman fan, so... yeah. (Winter and Qibli are hardcore Sherlockians, because I am also a hardcore Sherlockian.) After tomorrow, I'll be facing three months of freedom and ability to update, so again, don't be surprised if there's two updates in a day. 'Course, I'll also be working on a few other stories, so maybe not. Hope you liked this one, and you'll be meeting the up-to-date Pantalans next time! ---Starry the NightWing